


我所一贯珍重的

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 来自节操挑战：请把约萨逆一下☆如题，不过这是正CP前提下的逆CP反攻，round two的时候还被我又逆回去了……☆现代架空背景，其实没什么差，还是熟悉的设定配方（X





	我所一贯珍重的

单独见完合作方回到办公室，约瑟夫随手把文件袋跟车钥匙往桌面上一扔。可能是他不小心扔得太用力，那动静把正一旁整理着其他东西的萨列里明显吓了一跳。

约瑟夫皱了皱眉，因为他发现萨列里谨慎地瞥了他一眼后又假装若无其事。他不喜欢那种眼神，从很早以前他就告诉过对方自己不喜欢，那么多年来却一直没法杜绝。

——那是一种焦虑的眼神，有时几近游荡在惊恐的边缘。作为上位者或者更准确地说：支配者，约瑟夫明白无论他们在一起多久，萨列里从未在这份关系中找到真正的安全感。他至始至终都在自我怀疑，怀疑曾经一无所有甚至离成年都有一段距离的自己是怎样被“那样的人”看上的。

“安东尼奥，你吃过午饭了吗？”约瑟夫转头问道。

“嗯，我本来以为你今天不会那么早回来的，就跟其他同事去楼下随便吃了点东西。”萨列里这样回答，停顿了几秒后又补充道，“达·彭特和科特里尼他们。”

“……我没有在查你岗。”约瑟夫对他的补充感到多此一举，几缕熟悉的挫败感又从心中冒出来。于是他反省了一下，前不久外派萨列里去他妹妹单位出差那次碰上当地旅游旺季的关系酒店安排失误，导致他跟对面与他对接工作的博马舍连着好几天住在同一间房间里，他回来当天他就为此发了很大的脾气；接着他又反省了一下，最近因为事情实在太多了大家都很忙，他总是独自外出与人会面，把萨列里留在原地处理内部问题、主持会议、安排后续事项……他知道自己去见了谁，也承认其中有那么几个是年轻而英俊的男人，说白了属于“可玩耍对象”的范畴，但……

不，这还是太荒唐了！约瑟夫拒绝这样想下去，多年来他从未有过背叛的念头。对方的担忧也根本不是来源于嫉妒。毕竟人们要产生嫉妒这种情绪，首先得认为自己获得某种东西是理所当然的，然后才会有下一步的「凭什么你来抢？」或「凭什么你得到了？」或两者皆有之。

而萨列里一直缺乏那份“理所当然”，他只会躲在角落里琢磨自己是不是哪里不够好，然后连同这份疑虑一同藏起来最好别被他发现，以免增添不必要的麻烦。

「我到底要怎么做他才肯相信自己对我比谁都重要？」约瑟夫第一千次默默问自己这个问题。

他做过许许多多种尝试。类似于情愿跟部分保守的利益相关者拗断也要完全公开他们的关系；类似于顶着家族成员你的压力赠予他大量的财产与股权；为了他的兴趣收购一些根本不盈利的小企业……然而最终他发现萨列里根本没有认真在意过财富、地位、阶级之类的事情。所以另一方面，他平时也没少依赖他，向他示弱。毕竟论身体健康萨列里可以碾压一大票自诩强壮的人，反倒是约瑟夫自己生病生得颇为频繁。每次他因为胃痛或者发烧只能有气无力地趴在那儿，萨列里都有好好照顾他。就算平时他对不适的容忍度极高，也不碍着他抱紧萨列里腿愚蠢地哀嚎：“我觉得我要死了，记一下我的遗言。啊！亲爱的你会把我的头发做进戒指里随身携带的吧？”

诚然，约瑟夫从不担心萨列里会主动离开他，但他真的烦透了他动不动担惊受怕的样子，哪怕那并非彼此的错。他感觉自己就像一只养着羔羊的狮子，无论强调多少遍「宝贝，请放一万个心我不会吃掉你的」，对面也只是把它当作临时的甜言蜜语。倒不说对待谎言似的听过算数，却也不认为那是什么永恒的承诺。

沉思良久又烦闷地叹了口气，沮丧的狮子决定采取点更激进更彻底的策略。

“安东尼奥，去把门关上然后到我这里来。”他拍了拍身边沙发上的大片空余之处。

听到这项指令萨列里又回头看了一眼，接着他放下手中的纸张与文件夹，去把办公室的门反锁上。这是一个他们常用的暗号。

萨列里一边走向约瑟夫一边脱掉了西装外套和领带挂在椅背上。对方如往常一样接住他拉过来拥紧，深切的吻从眉心蔓延到额角，再沿着颈侧落下。当约瑟夫把手掌伸进他的衣物下方贴上他的腰腹，萨列里于回吻的间隙解掉自己的衬衣扣子，然后是对面的。约瑟夫总喜欢急匆匆地把他的西裤连着内裤一同扯下，却愿意花上不少时间来揉捏他腿根与臀部的肌肉。萨列里自己非常喜欢方才脱到赤身裸体，肌肤相贴着拥吻的感觉。尤其是当他跨坐在约瑟夫身上，彼此的性器互相磨蹭到完全硬挺的过程亲昵而迷人。他从不认为自己是欲望强烈的类型，只是在性爱中他最能真切而扎实地感受到自己被需要，于快感与喘息之中，对方对他的迷恋表现得淋漓尽致。

不过偶尔的，约瑟夫也会像今天这样，仰倒在沙发上躺平，先让他趴在自己身上静静地抱他一会，柔缓地摸着他脑后的碎发。那总让萨列里特别安然又怀有隐秘的期待，猜测约瑟夫何时将开始占有他，对方显然不着急，又随时可以进入正餐。

直到约瑟夫伸手去茶几下方的小抽屉里拿出润滑剂，萨列里才支起身体往后退了退，给对方留出活动空间而不是继续压着他。不过约瑟夫没有爬起来的意思，他晃了晃那只没有标签的分装瓶子，对他说了句：“今天你去上面。”

萨列里轻轻点了点头，立马看到下方之人对他挥了挥食指以示否定。

“我想你理解错了，不然不该表现得毫无波澜。”约瑟夫笑着解释起来，“我不打算让你玩骑乘之类的，我要你进入我，这样表述够明确了吧？”

“…………？？？”

这的确令萨列里惊愕到失语，他懂字面意思却不懂对方为什么忽然产生这种可怕的想法。不置可否地凝视进那双苍蓝的眼睛，他更惊恐地发现约瑟夫并不像在开玩笑，他是认真的。

“呃……这样好吗？我觉得我……”他语无伦次。

“有什么问题吗？”约瑟夫再次笑了出来。

哪里都有问题好么！萨列里感到自己比第一次跟他过夜还紧张，彼时他至少可以被动接受等待自己习惯下来，而当下明显他需要做一些他未曾有任何准备的事情。另一方面他又找不到合理的方式来拒绝这个似乎对大多数爱侣很合理，对他个人却极其不合理的要求。

“如果我说这是命令，会不会让你心理上过得去一些？”约瑟夫眯起一只眼睛看向他，“我要是突发奇想点什么就非得试一试，否则会在意得要死。”

“我不知道该怎么做……”萨列里低着头，总算说出了问题症结。

“在我心里你一直是万事看一遍就能上手的聪明人。”约瑟夫调侃道，“而且吧，你自己说你已经看了多少遍了？”

“但……”萨列里连狡辩的理由都快找不到了，只能不断顾左右企图拖延。

“我也是人类，不存在什么与众不同的构造。”约瑟夫暗示他把他体验到的原数奉还便可，“记得对我温柔一点啊~”

末了萨列里如同接过赐死的毒药般接过那瓶润滑剂，犹犹豫豫地打开。他很清楚「流程」是怎样的，但流程这东西就是自己不走一遍永远不知道坑在哪里。当他将透明粘滑的液体挤出涂满自己的手指时，对方故意用膝盖蹭了蹭他的侧腰，为他让出“必要的空隙”。

“好啦，别愣着了。快点过来亲亲我。”见萨列里还是一脸踌躇，约瑟夫这样要求道。

亲吻是好东西，可以掩盖很大一部分焦虑与不知所措。距离那么近的情况下慌乱的表情也变得无所谓。萨列里舔吮着对方的下唇，从中攫取一些熟悉感来稳定内心。尽管将手探下去之时他根本无法制约自己狂乱的心跳。他所做的着实与对方对他做的无异，仿佛早已设置好的同款程序。只是当他触及那显然未尝有人触碰过的入口，内心还是不禁不停自问：天呐！我到底在干什么？

“进来，别想太多。”约瑟夫再次揉了把萨列里的后颈，有时他不主动提出点什么对面不知要思想斗争到哪一年去。感觉到萨列里终究将手指探入他体内，约瑟夫不得不承认那是一种很突兀很微妙的感觉，虽然并不讨厌。他尽可能让自己反应平静，免得又把某些人搞得不知所措。

鼻尖蹭过对方的下颌骨，萨列里克制住自己想把额头埋进约瑟夫颈窝的冲动，他的窘迫愈发难以掩饰。他不想给对方带来不适或哪怕最轻微的疼痛，然而他甚至做不到开口去询问对方的感受。

约瑟夫倒是料到了会这样，每每耐心耗尽后他就直接给萨列里指令，顺便跟他开点玩笑。

“你在干什么？摸我摸上瘾了吗？还是我里面跟你自己手感不一样？总之摸够了的话再加一根手指进来好吗？”

萨列里委屈地嗯了一声。他身边的黄段子制造机很多，耳濡目染那么久却没能让他产生一丁点儿额外的抗性，永远在当听完最尴尬的那个人。

加入第二根手指后他又停下来观望了一会，确认没有让对方难受才开始做一些揉按或移动之类的小举措。他给自己做扩张远没有那么拘谨，果不其然没过几分钟他又听见约瑟夫浅笑起来。

“安东尼奥，我真的没有那么脆弱。麻烦你快一点好吗？我们下午还有内部会议的，你肯定不想为了‘搞不定我的后门’之类的理由写邮件给大家通知会议延后。”

被这样提醒萨列里偏头看了眼时间，不得不稍许加快进度。但他心里又很清楚不管约瑟夫表现得多么淡定，他身后的洞都从来没人“探索”过，因而他的指节上能感受到无可避免的阻力。不合时宜地回想了下自己的经历，萨列里只能安慰自己只要别乱来人们应该能承受这些。当时他以为自己会很困扰的，本打算以忍耐过去的心态度过最初的夜晚，事实证明是他被害妄想过度了……

把无名指也加入时引来了一些细小的喘息，像是作为预防似的，约瑟夫扣住他的后脑吻了吻他的耳廓，低沉地说道：“我得承认，这比我想象中更舒服……”他停下来喷出一个更长的鼻息，“对，就是你现在按着的地方。”

这番表态让萨列里的焦虑平息了些，至少他接下去有迹可循。记忆位置与力度并制造更多愉悦并非难事，如对方所说人类是有某些共性的。

“可以了，进来。”约瑟夫再次把萨列里拉过来亲吻，并沿着他敏感的脊背与后腰一并抚过。听到一些仿佛带着疑虑的浅小音节，他继而解释道，“还不是怕你紧张到硬不起来。”对于怎样激起他的情欲他早已相当熟悉，屡试不爽。

硬不起来倒不至于。萨列里抽出手，抓过那瓶润滑剂为自己的性器同样补上一层润滑剂。进入的过程他迫使自己不要胡思乱想，以免中途失去状态倒是真的。

约瑟夫颇为满意地长舒一口气，圈紧上方之人的肩膀拥紧他。

“说真的，被填满的感觉很不错。”他偏头鼓励萨列里吻过他的颈项，就像他在上方时所做的那样，“兴许以后我们可以多试几次。”

“求您不要。”萨列里小声回应道。

“很讨厌吗？看你都被吓出换回敬称了。”

“不，不是……我只是……”

萨列里无从解释心中挥之不去的异样感。他觉得荒诞，不明白意义何在，反正就算交换位置约瑟夫也还是主导一切的支配者，这点并不会改变。矛盾的是如果对方当真喜欢，他可能做不到拒绝他。他由衷希望这只是一次性的玩乐，他不想要下一次。

抽送的触感同样令他陌生，他从未进入过他者，平时哪怕使用性玩具也是拿来捅自己的。萨列里发现自己不适应这种“魔法棒”的用法，更不适应以此种方式来获取快感。灼热柔软的内里固然比单纯用手握着诱人得多，涉足禁地的错觉却抵消了这部分额外的舒适。

好在约瑟夫看起来乐在其中，他习惯性地揉着他的肩胛骨，时不时于愈发沉重的呼吸中叮嘱他再用力一些。他至少可以先试着满足他。

“放松一点啦，这样就很好。”约瑟夫发现萨列里还是顾虑重重的样子，可能后者自己都没意识到，他真正安然的时候是很柔软的，关节与肌肉的线条里都透着温驯。而现在他就跟第一次进舞池的舞者般僵硬。

“你不用这样撑着，跟往常一样趴下来就好。”约瑟夫戳了戳他的手肘让他安心把体重覆盖在自己身上，他完全可以承受。

彻底互相紧贴后萨列里发现自己进到了更深处。只是就算沙发已经算得宽敞了，容纳两个成年男性还是显得拥挤。他感到行动受阻，又分不出神去总结对方的偏好。他自己喜欢相对缓慢却深入到底的出入，不过理论上那对刺激敏感区域并不是最高效的，更多是一种心理上的满足。

“嗯……约瑟夫？”他觉得自己应当跟对方交流下，开了口却组织不出恰当的问句。

“你看你。”约瑟夫摇了摇头，满心无奈，对面老在无谓的地方对自己要求太多，“别傻乎乎的了，只要我足够喜欢你，你总能让我开心的。”他边说边伸手下去握上自己的性器，寻求额外的触感。

萨列里能明白那是什么意思。他姑且维持当下的节奏，试探地发起下一个吻。约瑟夫热情地回吻他，交融的唇舌搅起一些黏腻的声音。

对方喷到自己皮肤上的鼻息是那样炽热，萨列里相信拖了那么久他已然想寻求欲望的出口。于是他主动加深了吻，也于身下施加更多的力度。当他被对方低沉地呼唤着名字，也感受到独特的、无法伪装的颤栗，他方才同样安心地释放了自己，甚至无暇顾及那几秒巅峰里的乐趣。

“哦……我该早点尝试的。”约瑟夫紧接在一阵混乱的呼吸后如此感言，“真的很舒服。”他赞赏地揉着萨列里的头顶，“嗯？你又怎么了？”他察觉到上方之人又有要瑟缩起来的意味。

“呃，抱歉没控制住。我该先问一下可不可以的……”他在反省自己最后的失误。且不论主观是否愿意，内射或多或少会带来点生理负担。谁知道他会不会因此肠胃不适或者过敏，自己没问题不代表对面同样可以，万一不舒服了这还是在办公室不是在家里。

“什么？哦……”约瑟夫很快反应过来，“没关系，去清理一下就好。”他推了推萨列里的肩膀示意他起来，接着他从抽屉里取出湿纸巾，擦掉自己制造的黏在两人小腹上的液体。

约瑟夫通常对建筑格局没有花哨的要求，不过在办公室隔间里藏浴室是他为数不多主动做出的明智决定。

走向那扇伪装成书柜的门时，体内残余的浊液有一部分沿着他腿根的皮肤滑落。他回头查看时发现萨列里也一脸微妙地盯着看。

“亲爱的……”他索性对他说出真正的目的，“你觉得我会让其他人看到这样的光景吗？”

萨列里轻浅地叹了口气，总算理解了这场闹剧的真谛。他跟上约瑟夫一起进了淋浴房，让水流冲走身上欢爱的气味。然而当他习惯性圈上对方的腰抱住，那方才离开没多久的异样感似乎又回来了。这一次他甚至找不到纷扰的源头。

“安东尼奥？”约瑟夫以疑问的音调叫着他的名字，“我还是太勉强你了吗？”

“不……怎么说。”萨列里鼻尖抵着他的锁骨，“大概是不习惯吧……”

不，不对。至少不完全对。约瑟夫有做好他会不习惯的心理准备，但那不应该延续到现在。他低头看向他，对上那双红瞳的瞬间，他立即凭自己对他的了解解读出那种“别扭”是怎么回事。

——恐怕不习惯只是表象，至于他为什么还在蹭来蹭去，单纯是没吃饱。

“真是的，说了多少遍了。还想继续直说。”他从洗发水瓶子后方摸出备用的润滑剂，“别慌，这次我们换回来。”

“啊，太好了……”萨列里忍不住把内心的想法说了出来。他转身去把花洒的水稍微调小，接着扒在墙面上静静等候约瑟夫将润滑剂抹上他的股隙。当对方双手捏上他的臀瓣向两侧分开，他顺从地塌腰贴向他，迎接期待已久的长驱直入。这是他俩都相当热衷的姿势，萨列里释放出欣然的吐息，感到一切终于恢复了正常的秩序。之前发生的如同漫长的前戏，如今更深切的渴求在他的每一条血管里奔流。

“这下满意了吧？”约瑟夫贴着他的耳廓说完便开始啃咬他的后颈，全然不顾对方晚些时候肯定得扣起所有衬衫扣子去遮住那些暗红的痕迹。

萨列里用那些破碎又放纵的音节作为回答，他知道这个角落隔音很好，无须顾忌，更清楚约瑟夫一贯喜欢他的声音，无论在哪里。积累起一些愉悦后，约瑟夫转而单手卡住他的胯骨，将右手腾出来抚摸他的肋侧与胸口。

每当被对方揉按起乳尖，萨列里总是难耐地想要挣扎，继而引来一阵更激烈的抽插。今天的约瑟夫显得比以往任何时候都暴躁，不过远不至于真正对他粗暴。他十分了解他能承受的界限。赌气发泄不过是当他下意识地想要套弄自己的阴茎，对方立马抓着他的手腕把他的手背到身后。

“你不是不喜欢用前面吗？那就不要碰自己。”

无可厚非，萨列里并不介意这样的限制。他完全可以单凭后方的刺激获得高潮，那样会慢一些，快感却会因淤积而更为醇厚绵长。

“约瑟夫……”他柔软地呼唤着后方之人，眩晕与颤抖令他几乎难以站稳。生理性的泪滴跟沿着发丝滑落的水滴混在一起，无法分辨。然而这正是他想要的，他需要更强烈的“正确感受”来挤走之前的“错位”。

“好了，去吧。我知道你忍耐很久了。”约瑟夫拿他某种程度上十分固守成规的伴侣没辙，只能老老实实给予他他想要的。

萨列里餍足地享受着预期来临的巅峰，被欣快感放空的大脑终于摆脱了杂乱思绪的纠缠。恍惚间还听见对方问他还想不想要更多，他一边深沉地喘息着一边摇头：“等下会议会来不及的……”

“呵，现在你想起会议来了？”约瑟夫飞快地低头点吻几下他的肩胛骨，着手认真做起清理工作。

披着毛巾擦干自己的时候约瑟夫又在抱怨要把头发剪掉，太长了好麻烦。不过每次只要他踏出浴室门就会立马忘记。还是老问题这是在办公楼里，他不能湿漉漉地跑出去，萨列里不得不把他抓过来替他一点点吹干头发。

穿上衣服之前约瑟夫又从背后抱着他，下巴搁在他肩膀上说：“既然你那么反感的话，以后还是别这么玩了。”

“其实算不上反感。”萨列里总算能够冷静思考并表述自己的想法了，“我只是更喜欢被你占有的自己。”

“啊，这样……”约瑟夫贴着他的皮肤深长地叹了口气，“说实在我也喜欢，但我希望你能相信我也相信自己，除了你以外我真的不想要其他人。”

萨列里轻轻点头，内心还是认为约瑟夫做得太过了，他可能要内心复杂一阵。这样的手段也比任何其他行动都更具说服力，如今他毫不怀疑对方是以何等的诚挚爱着他。但仅仅为了证明本质不需要证明的事情而挨一顿技巧拙劣的操，根本不划算。

整理好所有的衣角、领带和发型后还有那么十几分钟的余地。两人索性提早前往会议室，萨列里整理起投影设备和其他与会人员提前传来的报告PPT，约瑟夫则啃着一只随手从冰箱里拿出来的三明治。

“这会议能在六点前结束吗？可别耽误我晚上去剧院，那是我很喜欢的剧目。”约瑟夫随意扫过投影幕布都能感觉到有些人的报告写得又臭又长。

“我正在替一部分人提前删掉明显无用的信息。”萨列里不会允许他们拿无谓的废话来浪费约瑟夫的时间。

“哈哈哈，他们会恨你的。”

“这是为他们好，半路被你痛骂的话更心灵受伤。”

“喂，安东尼奥……”

听见咖啡机的提示音，萨列里把做好的咖啡拿给约瑟夫，在他身边坐下。约瑟夫看着他温和地笑了笑，于桌面底下搭上他的膝盖，轻柔抚过。

-END


End file.
